Secrets Aren't Meant To Be Kept
by Shi Kage
Summary: Sakura has been keeping secrets fromher love Saku/?


Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto!

**Hi! This is the first fanfic I have ever finished! I would love to hear your thoughts! I have two betas who for now aren't named!(Neechan!) With their encouragement I finished this. Okay so the characters are OOC because I felt that it would be okay to do for the first one. But if you feel that it should be changed please tell me.Okay on with the- what the hell!**

**Hi I'm Kari! **

Hn Yami...

**Im Shikage's good half!**

Hn bad.

**God damnit wait till after the motherfing fanfic !**

**Now as I was saying on with the story! **

'**Hi' thoughts**

"**YO"speaking**

**Secrets Aren't Meant To Be Kept**

**(Kohana)/Author's POV/**

Sakura was walking from the training fields sweating. She wore a black tank top with a white Haruno circle on her back, both arms wrapped in black bandages, baggy black cargo shorts, and black ninja sandals. (I love black! I blame my emo friends!)

If you walked by her you would see her walking in a daze. Sakura's head was full of panicked thoughts. 'Did I clean up all the blood in the bathroom?! Did I put away and clean all the bloody clothes and objects?!'

**/Sakura's POV/**

"...kura-chan!Sakura-chan!" yelled someone. I blinked, it was Naruto. "Yes Naruto?" Naruto panted as he caught up. "Hey Sakura-chan what's wrong? I've been calling you for the last minute!" 'Oh no please don't tell me he figured it out!' I laughed and said "I just was thinking a lot." 'Please get my hint!' "Oh! Anyway Gaara and his siblings are in the village!" 'Kuso! I really hoped he was coming later!' "Thanks Naruto. I need to get home!" I yelled while running to my house.

'Please don't be there!'

Looking around I thought 'Thank Kami! I don't see him anywhere!' As I ran through the streets of Kohana. I finally made it home and quickly unlocked my door. I closed the door and locked it.

Sliding down the floor I breathed a sigh of relief. As I got up and walked to the bathroom to do a quick check on my wrists...

... And gasped as I was pulled painfully into a muscular chest. "Sakura I missed you." With his hands on my wrists he brought me into his lap. "Um... could you... uh let go your kind of hurting me...Gaara?" As I said this I bravely looked up.

And grew afraid that he would figure me out. With a growl he quickly untied my bandages, I turned my head away not wanting to see his expression. 'No!' He dropped my wrists and I looked up at him. He was in shock. Quickly I got up and escaped through an open window. I was running. To where I don't know! 'Please Gaara don't hate me! I love you!' And disappeared into the nigh while it started to rain. 'The weather hates me!'

/Gaara's POV/ (Back at the apartment)

I was coming out bof my shock. 'Why would she cut herself?!' Quickly I got to my feet and chased after her.

15 minutes later /Author's POV/

Gaara searched for Sakura and while he was passing the park he heard sobbing. He quickly raced into the park and found Sakura on the swings crying. He walked over to her and picked her taking her place on the swing with Sakura in his lap.

Silence

"Why?" asked Gaara. Sakura hesitantly spoke " I... my parents and my little sister were murdered two months ago. I thought that it was my fault for not being there to protect them. I wanted to stop feeling. So I started to cut myself. I knew that I shouldn't but soon I couldn't stop. It became an addiction.Ignoring my friends,working and training my ass off, and after that cutting myself. I didn't want anyone's pity! So I kept to myself."

After her explanation Sakura just began crying again afraid that Gaara was disgusted with her.

**/Sakura's POV/**

'Please don't hate me!'

/**Gaara's POV/**

'She felt all this pain but didn't tell anybody!' I was furious.

But I realized that she was always kind. 'She gave us love and let us complain to her , offering her advice. But kept all her pain inside.'

/Author's POV/

Gaara gently put his hand under her chin bringing her to look at him. Gaara rested his forehead against hers and said 'You no longer need to hold in your pain. We're all here for you. As am I." He paused before continuing "I love you to much to lose you."

With that he brought her into a passionate kiss. After, Sakura pulled away and said "I love you too." And smiled her first smile since her family's deaths.

...So in the end Sakura and Gaara were happy... Until the next morning. Unfortunately someone overhead about Sakura's habits and told everyone who was close to her. Sakura and Gaara had to go into hiding for a few days.

/**Author's Note/**

**Hi I hoped you like it please leave your comments. Ja Ne!**


End file.
